User blog:Astarandel/Asorydius, the Grand Swordmaster
|alttype = |date = TBA |rangetype = melee |health = 80 |attack = 80 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 400 (+83) |mana = 200 (+28) |damage= 50 (+3.0) |range = 125 |armor = 11 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.55) |speed = 350 }} Asorydius, the Grand Swordmaster is a custom template champion in League of Legends. He use the stance mechanics, much like Udyr, with four stance (and no ultimate) that can be leveled up to 5, wicch means that you can't max all the stance. Abilities Asorydius change is stance in a pure offensive way, gaining bonus attack damage and attack speed for 6 second. Asorydius gain bonus range for is attack. if he die while in this stance, every enemy within 600 unit will have grievous wound and 20% less attack speed. |leveling= % of total AD }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Asorydius focus himself to the battle, marking the next enemies hit within 6 second. Enemy marked have their stat reduced until Asorydius change stance. Asorydius gain the stat stolen as a bonus to his stat. If he die while in this stance, every allies within 600 unit have a bonus 15% cooldown reduction. this bonus cooldown reduction can go over the 40% cap. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Asorydius emits a Battle shout, granting allies within 600 unit flat movement speed for 6 second and increased Armor and Magic Resistance. This bonus are doubled for him. Every 3rd attack, Asorydius grant only nearby allies bonus attack damage for the next 2 second. This effect can stack up to 3 times. If he die while in this stance, everyone within 600 unit will gain bonus movement speed, armor and magic resist as for the active effect. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} All Asorydius next attack within 3 seconds deal true damage instead of normale damage. Asorydius's armor and magic resistance drop off to 0 when activating this stance, but he gain bonus reduction reduction of crowd control. If he die while in this stance he remain dead twice long the usual. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Lore Exiled from is thorp for killing is love's rival, Asorydius found himself alone and confused. "What i have to do now?". Then he reached a mountain pass wherehe founded a temple. And a person. He was a monk, that look at Asorydius deep into the soul. He founded only rage. So he decided to train him, to learn how to withstand his rage and trasform him into power. After completing the training, he gave him a sword, the First of Many, and give him a task: found the other sword linked to the various fighting style spread among Runeterra. Asorydius immediatly joined the League of Legends to find information about style and sword. When he meeted the Wuju grandmaster's, Master Yi, he learned to fight for something greater than only glory. He know, now, how to fight for someone. Comments This champion is ispired by a D&D manual i have read about sword fighting style. every style is unique, i hope and i added the death/teamreward just cause looked nice and balanced. maybe you have noted that activating a style dont set a global cooldown like Udyr or Sona, cause i want him to chain his style in different ways. the last style might look OP but remember that when you have that stance active you gain true damage only for 3 second and if you die whit the stance activated you spend double the time dead AND you have no armor and amagic resist, so the other team deal true damage to you as you do that to them. his stat are not so good for a melee champion, but he is still an apprentice. thank you for reading! special thanks to Akali that sent me the custom champion template! Category:Custom champions